Remembering you
by ragsweas
Summary: Hogwarts was celebrating the festival of Holi. Everyone was enjoying. But someone always stays out. Why? In this case sadness. But its time to forget all that happened and to start living again. Written for mini-challenge in the Golden Snitch.


**For the mini-challenge in the Golden Snitch.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

It was before the exams during the seventh year that Parvati and Padma Patil had a wonderful idea.

It was more of an idea from Padma. Ever since what happened with Lavender Brown, Parvati had become the silent one.

The idea was to play the festival of holi in Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall did not have an objection as it was something like a snowball fight, only to be played with colors. It was a secret as well.

So, on a bright morning, the seventh years and the honorary 'Eighth' year woke up. They walked together in the Great Hall with the normal chattering which was equivalent to whisper. Both years were scared for their upcoming NEWTs.

"This is maddening!" Ginny Weasley's book flew over Hermione Granger's head.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. Ginny scowled and said, "I should have dropped out with Ron and Harry."

"That wasn't an option." Hermione said.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue when they heard a shriek. Everybody turned to see grinning Patil twins and a red-pink Dean Thomas.

"Happy Holi!" the twins greeted and dry colors exploded from the candles on the enchanted ceiling.

As the cloud of colors disappeared Ginny found herself green and Hermione an alarming shade of blue. Headmistress McGonagall, who was herself red, stood up and said, "Our Asian friends, Ms Patil and Ms Patil have decided to celebrate a Festival in our school today. The classes have been cancelled. I wish all of you a very happy holi!"

The rest of the day, Hogwarts was…colorful. Everyone was chasing each other around with water guns (Seamus Finnegan to be precise) students were being thrown in the Black lake (mostly Slytherins, but in good spirit) and Dry color fights were common. Even bookworm Hermione granger found herself enjoying.

But Ginny had closed herself in her dorm room and cried. She cried for hours. Somehow, this festival only brought back memories of Fred and George the twins.

George was an emotional wreck now. He seldom left his room, never came down for gatherings and cried himself to sleep. Ginny couldn't enjoy this festival knowing her brother's condition at home.

Earlier, at Christmas, she had encouraged George to start the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes again and start living and judging by molly's letters, he had. But now, Ginny just couldn't enjoy with everything.

It was around evening that someone knocked on the dorm door.

"GO away!" Ginny hid her face under the pillow.

The knocking only increased.

"I don't want to play the stupid festival!" she declared.

The knocking continued.

Ginny grabbed her wand and opened the door, ready to hex whoever it was.

Nobody was there.

Ginny took step forward, looking around, when a trunk of colored water was emptied on her from behind.

Ginny was absolutely fuming. She was red, more than her famous Weasley hair. She turned to hex the person and then stopped.

George Weasley stood there, smiling. He was covered in colors as well and held an empty bucket, along with Harry's invisibility's cloak. But what surprised Ginny was his smile.

It wasn't a grin or a smirk that he used to have earlier, but it wasn't a forced smiled either.

"Hey little sis!" he threw an arm around Ginny. "What's up?"

"G-George?"

"Who else?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. George's smile dimmed a bit and he said, "Hermione sent me-actually, Ron a patronus that they are having a blast in the castle and my little sis isn't enjoying."

"I-I didn't want to." Ginny answered, now almost shivering. George led her into the dorm and made her sit on the bed, sitting beside her.

"Ginny," he said, "You told me during Christmas that Fred wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. Don't you think the same applies for you?"

"It-its so mu-much like one of your pranks." Ginny hiccuped, sobbing. George wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know. And that's why I think we should go down. For Fred."

Ginny looked up and saw tears in her brother's eyes. "For Fred."

Ginny stood up and the two walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Everyone's here. Harry, Ron, Bill, and Percy."

"Percy?" asked Ginny, shocked. George nodded, smiling.

And that was how the family found themselves in the Great Hall, playing with colors and enjoying. Harry was green, Ron was red, Percy was silver and Bill was purple. George and Ginny were the most active ones, seeing everyone else tired.

As the day ended and Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione retreated back to their beds, somewhere in the clouds above, a lone twin smiled for the first time in almost a year.

Someone clapped him on his back and he turned to see one of his mentors there.

"Don't you think we should enjoy like they are doing down there?" asked Remus Lupin.

Fred smiled and thus began the festival of Holi in the afterlife.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
